


In the End in Wonderland We Both Went Mad

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kissing, Arguing, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: After a mission gone awry Skye and Ward get into a very heated shouting match that has unforeseen consequences.





	In the End in Wonderland We Both Went Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> My girl KG requested Ward’s heart stopping, tumblr anon requested Skye fretting over an injured Ward + him getting amnesia, and I threw in the accidental love confession, hospital scene, and the staring at each other’s lips mid-argument because I’m a monster. Warning: You may catch a case of the feels.

“WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT, WARD?” Skye screamed, getting in his face while she poked him in the chest angrily.

“ME? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO BLEW OUR COVER!”

“Bullshit!” Skye yelled, shoving him so hard he hit the wall, _hard_. “You’re the one who lost it because the mark was hitting on me! I was getting somewhere with him and then you swoop in with your jealous rage and ruined everything! We’re not a couple anymore, Ward! You have no right to be jealous! Especially not during an undercover op!”

“I was _not_ jealous!” Ward roared, massaging his chest as he pushed away from the wall. He stumbled for a moment, easing her anger as she began to worry about him; but a second later he was back to being red in the face and so was she.

“Then why did you fuck everything up!”

“Why did you _shoot_ him?”

“BECAUSE. HE. WAS. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU.”

“WHY WOULD YOU BLOW OUR COVER TO SAVE ME?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!”

Skye hadn’t noticed how close their faces had gotten until her eyes were on his bruised and bloody lips.

He’d noticed too, and the way he stared down at her made her heart pound. Her breathing grew heavy, her palms began to sweat, and boy did she want to do something stupid.

She missed kissing him. And if he wasn’t such an infuriating asshole she’d give in to the urge to crush her mouth to his but he didn’t give her a choice; he stepped closer until it was her turn to hit the wall and then he kissed her like his life depended on it.

Skye ran her hands through his hair and tugged his face down when he tried to break away from her. He had a stupid face and a nice mouth and boy could he kiss. He was the reason they hadn’t done this in over a year and there was no way she was letting this rat bastard get away from her that easily.

She finally let him go when they had no choice but to come up for air.

Ward stared down at her with a look she could only describe as ‘fuckstruck’ before composing himself enough to speak.

“I love you too.”

Dammit, now she had to kiss him again.

Skye shoved him onto the nearest chair and climbed into his lap, kissing him harder. They were going to get caught and she didn’t care; she’d gone too long without him and after everything he’d put her through an orgasm was the least he could do for her.

“Sto-stop!” He stammered, pushing her away.

Skye stared down at him in confusion before realizing he was clutching his chest again.

“Grant?” She whispered, fear coursing through her. “What’s wrong?” Had he been injured and neglected to say anything? She reached for him, checking for a gunshot or stab wound but there was no blood. No bruising either.

“Baby?” Why was he turning blue?

“GRANT!” Skye cried out as fell to the ground.

Everything after that was a blur.

She remembered flashes. May grabbing her as they rushed Grant away. Her fighting against her, screaming his name. Collapsing against her in a fit of sobs. Waking up in the bed next to him. Coming in and out of her drug-induced sleep.

And now…she nursed her sore arm, not sure who had stabbed her with the tranquilizer but making plans to do the same to them.

She turned to the bed next to hers to find Grant hooked up to a heart monitor, breathing tube, and an IV. He was asleep; at least, she hoped he was asleep. She wasn’t sure she could handle the alternative. Her own coma had been bad enough.

Ripping out her own IV, Skye slid out of her bed and weakly climbed into his.

She stared down at his pale face, her panic returning.

“Baby? Come on, wake up,” she whispered, cupping his cheek. When he didn’t react, she shook him. “Grant?” She pleaded, tears in her eyes. “You can’t do this to me. I lost you once, I can’t do it again.”

Skye didn’t hear anyone approach but when May touched her shoulder Skye pulled away without flinching, still clutching Ward’s face. “Why isn’t he waking up?” She sobbed.

May wrapped her arms around Skye from behind and kissed the top of her head. “Do you remember when John forced Mike to stop Ward’s heart?”

How could she forget? Even after his betrayal Skye hadn’t been able to let him die. She loved him too much to lose him for good. It still made her angry. Grant had given everything to that man and instead of repaying his loyalty he’d tried to kill him. If Coulson hadn’t killed him Skye would have.

“What about it?”

“There was a small hole in his heart, Jemma thinks it’s because of the machine he used. And because there was so much going on back then, no one thought to check it for damage.”

“No,” Skye wailed, letting May pull her against her chest. “He can’t die!”

“Shh,” May whispered, stroking her hair. “He’s not going to die. He had surgery to repair it, he’s going to be fine.”

Skye took deep breaths to calm herself before lifting her head and glancing back at him. She hadn’t noticed it before but there were bandages over his heart visible through his gown. She reached out and touched them gently, doing her best not to cry.

“He’s going to be fine,” she whispered to herself, not sure she believed it. She’d lost so much, why not him too?

“Let’s get you back to bed,” May insisted but Skye was stubborn.

“Why isn’t he waking up?”

“He had heart surgery, Skye; he’ll be out of it for a while.”

“Right,” she murmured, letting May help her off the bed. “Can we push the beds closer together?”

May sighed. “You just need to let the drugs finish leaving your body and then you can sit with him, how does that sound?”

Not good enough but it was better than nothing.

“Who are you?”

Skye turned to find a doped up Grant Ward staring up at her. Her face lit up and she used what little strength she had to fling herself at him and kiss him all over his face.

“Don’t do that to me again!”

“Hmm ‘kay beautiful lady. What’s your name?”

Skye pulled away, trying not to panic. “Grant?”

“Don’t worry, Skye, it’s the morphine.”

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She stared down at his goofy expression and smiled.

“I’m Skye,” she whispered, reaching over to brush his hair back. “I’m your…” Skye paused, unsure of what she was. “We love each other,” she finally settled on. Their relationship defied labels.

“Whaaaaaaaaaat?” He opened his mouth in surprise before giggling. “ _You_ love _me_? A mere mortal? When you are a _goddess_?”

“You’re an idiot,” Skye murmured, stroking his cheek with a smile.

“Are we married? Do we have a dog? How about a baby? You’d make pretty babies.”

Now it was her turn to giggle. “Not yet.”

“I think it’s time to cut you off the morphine,” May cut in dryly. “I’ll get the doctor. Please don’t make me a grandmother while I’m gone,” she warned.

Skye rolled her eyes.

As if.

He had a whole-hell of a lot more apologizing to do before she let him knock her up.

Once they were alone she climbed back into bed with him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Please don’t do that to me again.”

“Okay,” he slurred, still grinning like an idiot. “Do what?”

Skye shook her head. They could talk later.

“Nothing, you just get better,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

“Oh boy, I’m the luckiest bastard alive,” he whistled after their kiss.

Skye did her best not to laugh. “Oh, Ward, you have no idea.”


End file.
